Sherri Anderson
Sherri Anderson is a supporting character in the 1991 natural horror/monster film Alligator 2: The Mutation. She is the girlfriend of officer Rich Harmon and was the daughter of the town's mayor prior to his murder by Vincent Brown. Background Little is known of Anderson's background, other than that she was the mayor's only daughter and had Chief Clarence Speed of the Police force as her godfather. Apparently her mother died, as the film implied that it was just her and her father. Alligator 2: The Mutation Sherri Anderson made her debut in the film arriving at the countryclub of local tycoon Vincent Brown, who her father had been helping to build an empire and put the city on the map. Once there, she warmly greeted the pair of police officers there to escort her as a VIP, and headed inside, where she bumped into her father, refusing to leave as he wanted and, disliking how Brown had been putting him under so much stress, decided to stay until he left. She headed out and, fakingly, greeted Brown, but became disgusted by the wrestling as well as by Brown himself and left, hitting him in the face when he tried to stop her. As she began to exit, a police officer in the bathroom called for help. She provided the quarter by which Rich harmon, the officer, could getfree and unhandcuffed him. They right off showed chemistry and, after being angered by a reporter trying to get a scoop, assured Harmon he would not be fired, as [[Chief Clarence Speed was her godfather. At the station, however, Speed would not listen to her and told her not to try to explain anything. After Harmon came out, though they nearly had a fight, she, after he complimented on her butt, went out on a date with Harmon, with them bond over a story about his sad past, and making out. At his apartment, they were interrupted by Detective David Hodges, another good friend of her father, who shocked her with his comment about going alligator hunting. Though Hodges mean't to drive her back to her car, she, along with his wife later, joined them in the hunt, handling the manhole covers. After their failed attempt on the alligator, Sherri named out the place where the professional hunters Brown summoned and hired were. Later, she and Mrs Hodges arrived with a poison to use against the alligator amd headed to the lake area to get rid of all the people there. When they arrived, Sherri learned her father had been shot(murdered by Brown), crying at his body. Later, after Hodges and Harmon had killed the alligator, Sherri, still saddened by her father's death, embraced Harmon, leaving with him. Personality Sherri Anderson, despite having been the mayor's daughter and a VIP, is a very down to earth and humble, which surprised an officer mean't escort her in the film and who bet that she was be arrogant. She cared very much for her father and despised to see him be under so much stress due to Vincent Brown, who she hated. She also loves her boyfriend, officer Harmon], with the two immediately forming chemistry when they first met, though they did have a sligh fight once. She also mutually loved her godfather, Chief Clarence Speed, who she had a very respectful relationship with. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Alive